Quiet Yells & Muffled Snickering
by procrastinatingpinetree
Summary: In which Carlos just wants to study and the tourney team learns to step it up or shut up. Rated because of literally just one word.


**Based off of the tumblr prompt: You and your friends have been playing the penis game in the library for the last five minutes and none of your have gotten above a quiet yell and I'm really just trying to study over here so I'm gonna put an end to this by winning the game.**

Carlos had nothing against the tourney team whatsoever. Even after he ultimately decided to quit (as satisfying as his occasional successful passes and blocks were), he decided it was not his thing. But as of right now, he wanted to strangle every last player. It was because of them that he had to find a new study space. It was the weekend before finals, and due to some of the players being close to possibly being cut from the team due to grades, Ben decided it would be a good idea for the team to try group study sessions. Those sessions were chosen to be held in the spacious library that could only be expected of Auradon Prep. After all, Belle could not dream of having a school with a subpar library. But that's besides to the point. When informed by Jay, Carlos expected that with a library as large as this one, the tourney team could not possibly be an issue. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

At first, he assumed his ears were playing tricks on him. The initial (what seemed to be) muttering was not a big deal. The library was relatively silent. His brain must be playing tricks on him to make up for the lack of sound. After all, who would want to play _**that**_ at Auradon Prep? Brushing it off, the teen returned to his studies. But then it happened again not even five seconds later. Something was definitely going on. He glanced up from his chivalry notes. His eyes darted from person to person, from group to group. Nothing was too suspicious. There was Anne Bjorgman, Anna and Kristoff's daughter, writing her paper for her english class, only stopping to ask her cousin, Eliza for questions every so often. A couple tables away was Dave Kawena, Nani and David's son, trying to keep his eyes open as he tried memorizing the anatomy of the dragon shown on his worksheet. Sighing, Carlos almost gave in and was about to admit to himself that his ears were playing tricks on him until he heard it again.

A softly whispered "Penis" followed by hushed chuckling rang through his ears. His eyes darted over his peers once more until he noticed Ben shoving Chad. Only able to hear a word here and there. The new king of Auradon seemed to be telling his friend the son of Cruella could catch as "Knock it off." And then another spoke up. A murmur a hair louder than Chad, the word "penis" floated in the air courtesy of Green, Snow White's son. More muffled snickering filled Carlos' ears.

Carlos huffed. He was not in the mood for this. Though chivalry now is not that hard of a class, there were still a few concepts that took awhile to wrap his mind a round. Guess that was just another effect of growing up on the Isle of the Lost.

A few more players on the tourney team joined along in the game, though none of them actually reached the volume of a normal speaking voice. Carlos rolled his eyes. If they were going to do this, they might as well do this right; Not doing this whispering while the librarian was on the other side of the library. Typical Auradon boys. Stuff like this was child's play in comparison to other jokes and tricks he was played on the staff at Dragon's Hall. But then again, those were known to be just as stupid. After all, what student in their right mind played a prank on some or even one of the greatest villains in history. Scratching his head and brows furrowed, he somehow locked eyes with a smirking Jay. The son of Jafar winked at the younger boy, whose only response was a deadpan glare. As the barely heard snickers of the team died down, Jay nudged his teammates, telling them to be quiet and to listen.

Carlos definitely did not have any time for this. Just as the last teammate managed to completely quiet down, Jay opened his mouth, knowing he would win the game, only to hear a familiar voice beat him to the punch.

"Penis!"

While the word was not spoken as loudly as the cheers during a big game, the word definitely was able to be heard at the other side of the library. The library was dead silent now. No snickers. No whispered attempts to win the penis game. Nothing. At least that was a plus. Unfortunately, Carlos knew he would not be able to stick around to enjoy the quietness. hastily shoving his notebook and pen into his backpack. He once again locked eyes with an amused Jay. Carlos shook his head and glared before promptly walking out while the librarian was still no where to be seen. But Carlos made sure not to leave without muttering loud enough for the team to hear him, "Be quiet, and let people study next time."


End file.
